Ditches are dug for many uses in construction industry such as laying pipe, tubes, wires, providing drainage among other reasons. Presently there are many types of machines that are used for digging trenches including back hoes, skid loaders, and trenching devices such as that disclosed in method and apparatus for trenching, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,499.
Presently available trenching machines are generally slow in use and many are difficult to maneuver. Digging a trench of desired depth that is even width throughout is difficult to maintain and control. Often with some equipment such as a back hoe, multiple operations are required to remove and place dirt while digging, as well as the necessity for moving equipment.
It is the design of the present invention to provide for relatively simple, easily operable ditch trenching device which can be readily attached to existing earth moving equipment that uses buckets such as a front end loaders or skid loaders. It is desirable to provide a device that can be operated at any construction site that will consistently form a trench with desired length, depth, and width. Since buckets are readily removable from any earth moving equipment, this device would be readily and efficiently removable and attachable just as an existing bucket.